Every day various articles are shipped domestically and internationally in sealed containers, such as, for example, containers, boxes, and envelopes. Along with the articles, it is sometimes necessary to include various documents to provide evidence of the contents of the sealed containers or to provide additional information. These documents may include bills, invoices, and documentation required by Customs, among others.
Typically, these documents are either affixed to the outside of the sealed container or placed inside the container along with the articles to be shipped. Each arrangement has its own drawbacks. For example, when the documents are affixed to the outside of the sealed container, there is an increased risk that the documents will be lost during the shipping process. This may occur because the containers come in contact with other containers or objects, thereby stripping the documents from the container. In these instances, the person or other entity shipping the container may be required to provide copies of the documents to either the receiver or Customs before the sealed container is accepted/delivered. If the documents are placed inside the sealed container, the container must be opened to determine its contents or else the shipper will have to provide additional copies of the documents.